Thieving Love
by Ixion of Moonlight
Summary: He was beautifully imperfect and I wanted more than anything to feel his love. SatoshiRisa


**Disclaimer:**The only thing I own is my writing style. That's it. Zip, nada, nothing else. So don't sue.

**A/N:**Yo! It's been ages and I come back to my peeps(jk) with this story about...love of course!! I'm best at writing romance, I consider it my strength in writing. Mm-kay? This fanfiction is about the couple Satoshi and Risa. I don't know why but I had the urge to write about their relationship. Once I started I knew I had to finish and this is what came out from the end of my pen when it was complete. Just so you, the reader knows, this story is in Risa's point of view. Rated for some pretty deep imagery. I hope you enjoy the message you get out of reading this. If you don't mind, would you review and let me know how you felt about the story? Bon appetit! (if that's how you spell it.) It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out I'm trying to say: Enjoy!!

* * *

**Thieving Love**

**By: Ixion of Moonlight**

_**Dedicated to my love, that I can never have**_

* * *

He was human. I could touch him and he was warm, undistinguished soul within beating life. I was drawn to him like a moth to the flame. He burned, but it felt _so_ good. To be loved, to feel loved…

My fingers caressed his silky blue strands, almost like the softness was imprinted on my fingertips. His eyes were like ice, sea dark indescribable, melting only for his love, his feeling. I held his glasses in my palm, they were delicate, fragile things. Too simple to frame such a face. Over the years he lost his boyish looks to take on a hardening of sorts. But if I looked hard enough I could picture the boy I fell in love with. The Satoshi Hiwatari of old, he was human and that was what drew me to him.

He could bleed, he could cry, he could scream. And I was not blind, I could see it. Behind the walls of security he had built to shield himself from brutality he yearned for something. He yearned and he took it. It was human nature; he knew of greed, he lied and I loved him for it. I loved him for his weakness. I loved him because he yearned for love, that which is hardest to obtain, to receive, to give.

I tore away what made him inhuman, piece by piece, I revealed his heart. Bloody and beating till' his last breath; I soothed his pain. I kissed his lips, stained with tears, invisible but knowing, until he couldn't remember what his skin felt like without mine pressing against his.

Warmth encompassed us, the sun kissing our naked skin. His head lay against my breasts, content in listening to my heart beat. Soft pitter-patter of existence that made his heart grow fond. I caressed his hair as if he was a child but he did not mind. I was there to comfort, a tool to be used. He loved me and that was all that mattered.

He kissed me with such passion that breathing had seemed idiotic. I had only wanted to breathe love into his body; turn the ice heart of the mannequin into living tissue that I could relate to. I was selfish but he loved me. Our lips met again and again, riddled with love and compassion, guilt and hate. Overlying emotions spilling over to reveal something deep and nearly grotesque in its harshness. Our feelings for each other were sharp, jagged glass that cut deep into the skin; we were eternally numbed by love. It didn't matter that he bit my lip and lapped the crimson from the wound, rough in his caring. It didn't matter that he gripped my wrists too tightly; bruises would mar my skin later, red bluntness shocking against pale flesh. He loved, in his own fashion and I succumbed to what I thought I needed to feel.

I was a slave to my chained love, my pitiful feeling. I thought I could be allowed for him to stay; I had hoped that he cared as much as I. He didn't. He felt something for me, I could see it hidden within his soulful eyes. Burning and encompassing, I grasped the flame and let him burn me, hoping that he could keep me alive. It faded so swiftly that my eyes had gone blind from the shock of brilliant light that lasted for a sweet, seemingly almost second of time. My life faded and he had walked in and out in a fingers snap. Dull and gray my world became and gravity had been stripped away, scraps of what once remained. My humanity had been stolen, he forever had it with him.

I did not cry when he left; I spared myself the pain of that. I did not wake to an empty space beside me like most, no I woke to a breathing being, a soul I was bonded to. He was still with me when I woke but when I remembered to breathe he was gone. I spent that morning in his muscular arms thinking about how this was the end. The end of everything. I burned the memory of his soft breath in my ear forever into my mind.

He left my side and I did not stop him. I did not plead for him to stay; he was concrete in his leaving. His eyes met mine for the last. I would never love again. My heart was in a box, sealed for him. Never would it beat for another. His eyes screamed humanity. Love, pain, a feeling of betrayal… But he was not truly human. No human would give away love so willingly given and I loved him more for that.

Times had caused him to capture my heart and splatter it on the wall. I was broken and taped together with so many fragments missing that never could I be whole again.

* * *

_**I love you.**_

_**I know, that's why I'm leaving.**_

_fin_


End file.
